Let me go
by DesyRlz
Summary: Porque lo que estaba empezando a experimentar iba más allá del amor y rayaba la locura, pero no era capaz de ver el terror en los ojos del noruego cuando esbozó esa sonrisa enfermiza. Pero Lukas ya no tenía escapatoria, estaba acorralado. / Yandere!Den. Lemon implícito. Advertencias dentro.
1. Chapter 1

¿Hola? Tengo sueños raros y mi mente empieza a inventar cosas raras... en fin, yo lo intento, a ver qué tal. Y debería estar escribiendo y actualizando mi otro fic, pero bueh, si no escribo esto ahora al final no lo escribo nunca.

**Advertencias: **Yandere!Den (porque los yanderes molan), lenguaje grosero, algo de violencia, seguramente habrá serso (?), lemmon, como quieran decirle. Todo eso puede haber en todos los capítulos, avisado está. Es un AU, pero aún así Mathias llama a Lukas "Noru" porque... porque si.

**Notas:** El título significa "Déjame ir", en inglés, así como dato. Espero no hacer a Dinamarca muy OoC, pero, joder, va a ser yandere, algo rarico saldrá. ;D

¡DenNor! Mención de HongIce y SuFin

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta basura o intento de fic, si. He dicho.

**Let me go**

Cap. 1

—Yo no te amo. —Sus palabras hirientes y frías como cuchillos, o como el hielo que eran sus ojos. Lukas le observó por debajo de las pestañas sin cambiar un ápice su expresión, a diferencia de la del danés, dolida. A sus ojos, era una criatura estúpida y ruidosa que solo servía para hacer bulto y molestar, ¿por qué no le dejaba en paz? Creía haberle dejado claro lo que sentía, o mejor, lo que no sentía, por él. Su falta de empatía y sensibilidad le impedían darse cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía eso a Mathias, como si enterraran un puñal en lo más profundo de su pecho, llegando a su corazón.

_Pero sigue sonriendo. _Lukas no lo entiende, por un instante su expresión cambia de manera casi invisible, no es capaz de comprenderlo. _¿Por qué sonríes? _Mathias ríe, de la manera más falsa pero lo mejor que puede hacer, y cuando eso sucede el menor se limita a ladear ligeramente la cabeza, inexpresivo.

Jamás lo entendió ni intentó hacerlo, y tal vez ese fuera uno de sus peores errores, pero eso todavía no lo sabía.

—_Onee-chan. _—Una voz tímida hizo que Lukas ignorara del todo a ese sujeto y se girara en dirección a la voz. Su hermano. Sonríe levemente, solo con verle, y al verlo Mathias siente una punzada en su corazón cuyo motivo no sabe identificar. ¡A él nunca le sonríe así, ni de ninguna otra manera! —¿Estáis discutiendo?

—No discutimos, Emil, solo intento que este idiota entienda de una vez.

El islandés se encoge de hombros con desinterés, realmente solo preguntó por parecer que le interesaba, en realidad con el mismo motivo por el que había llamado a Lukas de aquella manera cuando solía evitarlo. Iba a pedirle algo.

—Bien. —Dijo éste secamente. —He quedado con Xiang. _Chao, onee. _~

Y el albino desaparece por la puerta antes de que su hermano pueda replicar, negarse, por lo que se limita a fruncir el ceño en una notable mueca de desgrado.

—No te preocupes, Noru.

Lukas parece recordar que Mathias existe y le mira con expresión de desagrado.

—En realidad me fio más de que esté con ese que contigo, en parte eso me deja tranquilo. —Miente, pero de eso el danés no se da cuenta.

Mathias sonríe sin ganas. ¿Por qué era tan cruel? No le había hecho nada, nada para que le diera ese trato, solo... intentaba acercarse a él, pero el noruego lo eludía constantemente. Como si le fuera a contagiar algo mortal, o simplemente su mera existencia le amargaba el día, como fuera, esa impresión es la que daba.

—Que gracioso. —Pero Mathias intenta parecer tan alegre como siempre, aunque muere por dentro.

—Ahora déjame en paz. Voy a... —El noruego se interrumpe cuando Mathias le agarra de las muñecas, por un instante cree ver algo raro en su mirada, y se asusta. Pero enseguida su actitud cortante sale a la luz y aparta al danés de un brusco movimiento. —Deja de hacer el imbécil, Kohler, no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías.

Mathias frunce levemente el ceño al ver que Lukas parece buscar algo, y alza una mano, dejando ver el móvil del noruego en ella.

—¿Lo buscas?

—Devuélvemelo, estúpido.

Mathias esboza una sonrisilla divertida.

—Pídelo por favor.

—Una mierda, dame mi teléfono, molestia.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —Protestó Emil mientras observaba la escena.

—¿A dónde vas?

Lukas dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente pareció decidir que le da igual todo eso y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes esa chica con la que me llevo bien? Empecé a salir con ella hace poco. Oh, si, Mathias, yo la quiero a ella, y a ti no, ¿contento? Ahora ve y muérete por ahí, así me dejarás vivir en paz. —Vuelve a mentir, repetidas veces en esa misma oración, simplemente para herirle, porque es cruel, porque sabe que seguirá queriéndole aunque le haga daño; pero lo que no sabe que no debería haber hecho eso, no esta vez. Esa simple mentira desencadenó todo.

Mathias borró completamente su sonrisa y Lukas aprovechó para quitarle el teléfono. Y hace algo que nadie se habría esperado de Mathias, el alegre y amable Mathias, el que no dejaba que nadie les pusiera un dedo encima. Abofeteó a Lukas. El noruego dejó caer el teléfono móvil, los ojos abiertos de par en par y la cabeza ladeada por el golpe; lleva una mano a su mejilla y aprieta los dientes con fuerza, aguantando las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos. Emil no estuvo menos sorprendido, se acercó rápidamente a su hermano.

Mathias no vio ni escuchó nada más. Estaba destrozado, se lo había creído, es casi imposible saber cuando Lukas miente; se dirigió a su habitación como un alma en pena, cerró de un portazo y se dejó caer en la cama, mirando al techo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

_¡Esa zorra! ¡Natalia, seguro que es ella! ¡Sabías que se estaban llevando demasiado bien!_

El danés sacude la cabeza para hacer desaparecer aquellas voces, pero no tiene ningún resultado.

_Te pertenece. No es de ella, es tuyo, reclama lo que es de tu pertenencia, esa niña no va a pisotearte, ¿vas a dejar que lo haga? ¿Dejarás que te lo quite? ¡Entonces si serías realmente estúpido!_

—No... —Murmuró, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. —Cállate.

_Hazlo por él, piénsalo, demuestra que tú eres lo mejor para él, tú y nadie más._

—Lo soy. —Su voz pareció algo más apagada. Abrió un poco los ojos, dejando de hacer fuerza sobre sus oidos en ese vano intento de no escuchar nada.

_¿Ves lo que ella está haciendo?_

—Me lo arrebató. —Murmuró Mathias.

_¡Te lo quitó! _—Chilló aquella voz

Mierda, estaba como una cabra. Sacudió la cabeza y alzó la mirada al ver la puerta abrirse.

—¿Math? ¿Estás bien?

Tino le observó con expresión preocupada.

—Claro que estoy bien. —Dijo el danés con una risa, levantándose de un salto de la cama y revolviendo los cabellos del finlandés, que frunció levemente el ceño. —¿Tú no te vas hoy? Parece que todos eligieron este día para salir.

—Berwald y yo ya nos vamos, se hace tarde. Math... —Murmuró Tino mirándole fijamente, inquisitivo. —¿Qué le pasa a Lukas? Le he visto encerrarse en la habitación de invitados, Emil se ha marchado poco después.

—Oh, no te preocupes. —Le dedica una de sus amplias sonrisas. —Yo rié a ver, bueno, venga, Ber estará preocupado por su _esposa_ ~ —Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que molestaba a Tino que se refirieran a él así.

—Yo no soy... ¡Agh! ¡No es gracioso, Mathias! —Le sacó la lengua y seguidamente rió levemente, no podía enfadarse con él por molesto que fuera a veces. —Te lo paso por esta vez, porque tú no quieres verme enfadado. —Mathias sintió un escalofrío al recordar la última vez que vio al adorable y dulce finés enfadado. —¡Hasta pronto!

Se despidió con un efusivo gesto. Poco después, Tino y Berwald se marcharon, solían quedar muchas veces en casa de alguno y esa noche habían estado con el danés.

Mathias borró completamente su sonrisa en cuanto salieron por la puerta y cerró detrás de ellos. Escuchó un pequeño ruido casi inaudible a su espalda, el crujido de la madera del suelo, y se giró, con el tiempo suficiente para ver la mitad del cuerpo de Lukas asomado por la puerta de la sala, en el pasillo, mirándole.

El noruego abrió la boca para hablar, pero al ver la expresión del danés, se quedó sin palabras y retrocedió un par de pasos, casi paralizado.

—Lukas... —Sintió un escalofrío por el tono siniestro e inusual que tenía su voz.

La expresión del danés era completamente... extraña, inusual, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño que no supo identificar, y la sonrisa que esbozó no era la sonrisa de siempre, daba miedo, era extraña, casi enfermiza. Lukas frunció el ceño cuando vio que empezaba a acercarse a pasos rápidos, y no se lo pensó dos veces, fue puro instinto, algo dentro de él le gritaba que huyera, que se alejara, que corriera. Obedeció a esa aterrorizada voz que parecía chillar dentro de él, y rápidamente salió al pasillo, corriendo escaleras arriba, ya que el danés bloqueaba la única salida. Escuchaba perfectamente a Mathias detrás de si mismo, y era consciente de que, aunque no tan ágil, corría más que él, y en la casa no tenía espacio para huir.

Dudó unos instantes al subir y giró por el pasillo, corriendo hacia la habitación del danés. Cerró enseguida la puerta tras él, apoyándose en ella con toda sus fuerzas, apenas unos segundos después notó un fuerte golpe desde el otro lado, y que empujaba para abrirla. Sin embargo, aunque ni Lukas supo de donde sacó la fuerza para enfrentar a Mathias, consiguió aguantar, usando toda su fuerza en que la puerta no se abriera, tenía miedo, no sabía qué demonios pasaba con el danés, solo sabía que estaba distinto.

Repentinamente, los golpes cesaron. Lukas se quedó quieto, con la respiración levemente agitada por la pequeña carrera, la fuerza usaba y el miedo, su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho. No se apartó de la puerta y hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Noru? —Escuchó el apodo con el que le llamaba siempre Mathias, y dudó, su voz volvía a sonar normal. —¿Por qué no me dejas entrar? Abre la puerta, por favor.

Se mantuvo en completo silencio, demasiado temeroso como para decir algo, no sabía qué hacer, pero también era consciente de que Mathias podía abrir la puerta finalmente, era más fuerte. Cogió una silla y atascó el manillar con ésta, y se fue apartando lentamente de la puerta, sin apartar la mirada de esta, retrocedió lenta y silenciosamente, escuchando su voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Solo quiero ver si estás bien. Noru... Noru... —Unos instantes de silencio, y entonces escuchó el grito. —¡Abre la puta puerta! —Su voz volvió a sonar de aquella manera. Escuchó un puñetazo sobre la puerta y la silla se movió un poco.

Rodeó la cama y se apoyó en la pared al otro lado de ésta, en la parte más alejada de la puerta, dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara por la pared hasta caer al suelo y se encogió sobre si mismo, sin poder apartar la mirada de la puerta. Vio que la silla caía hacia un lado con otro golpe.

—No. Vete... —Susurró en voz muy baja, para si mismo. —Vete, vete, vete...

Se apegó más a la pared, como si esta fuera a abrirse de repente y revelar un camino secreto por el que huir, pero no ocurrió nada de eso.

Solo pudo quedarse paralizado cuando vio que el manillar se movía y la puerta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente.

**N/A:**

Vale, es... raro. En fin, Den se ha vuelto un psicópata (?), asdfg, lo siento, no pude resistir hacer algo así, Den todo malote. ;D

En fin, ¿Reviews? (L)


	2. Chapter 2

Puf, creo que he reescrito este capítulo como 4 veces, hasta que creo que quedó aceptable.

**Advertencias: **Semi-violación. Implícito. Es decir, deja de ser violación cuando te gusta, ¿no? :D (?) Leve HongIce y CorBela

**Let me go**

Cerró los ojos antes de ver nada más, pudo escuchar los pasos acercándose a él, y segundos después el aliento cálido de la respiración del danés a escasos centímetros de su propio rostro. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, temeroso, y le vio allí, agachado de manera que quedaban casi a la misma altura ya que Lukas estaba en el suelo; el noruego tardó unos segundos en poder hablar. Al menos, no había ido y le había estampado contra la pared, que parecía que era lo que iba a hacer hacía escasos segundos.

—Déjame. —Masculló intentando sonar todo lo firme que pudo. Mathias parecía repentinamente calmado, pero sospechaba que eso podía cambiar de un momento a otro, y con solo mirarle a los ojos podía notar que seguía... _así_. Ni siquiera sabía describir qué era, pero estaba seguro de que no era el mismo. —Ahora vas a apartarte y me voy a largar, no me hacen gracia estas estúpidas bromas.

Se levantó con algo de brusquedad, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Mathias se levantó también y le acorraló contra la pared, apoyando ambas manos en estas a los lados de Lukas, y éste veía bastante complicado encontrar una manera de escaparse.

—No te vas. —Le escuchó decir, sonaba como una orden.

E intentó protestar, ya estaba preparado para propinarle una patada en la entrepierna si era necesario, cuando el danés acercó el rostro al propio y juntó bruscamente sus labios, Lukas soltó un leve gemido de protesta e intentó removerse, apretando fuertemente los labios. Sin embargo, notó una de las manos de Mathias enredarse en su cabello, y al mismo tiempo éste empezó a mordisquear su labio inferior, pero el menor se resistía y no separaba los labios.

—Noru. —Murmuró Mathias contra sus labios, apartándose un poco. —No seas cabezota.

Acarició su mejilla con una mano, llevando el dedo pulgar a los labios del noruego, introduciendo el dedo en su boca para abrírsela, consiguiéndolo a pesar de la resistencia que ponía Lukas; al conseguirlo, volvió a besarle, introduciendo la lengua sin más en la boca ajena. Le notaba removerse y forcejear, pero le era imposible soltarse, Mathias era más fuerte que él.

Lukas consiguió propinarle una patada en la pierna, ladeando la cabeza para separarse rápidamente, tomando aire en una rápida bocanada, el danés no le había dejado respirar. Jadeó levemente y le lanzó una mirada suplicante al danés, ya que las amenazas y los golpes no servían contra él y eso lo sabía, normalmente darle pena era eficaz para que le dejara en paz, pero esa vez no. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba tirado en la cama con el violento danés encima suya, notaba sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y practicamente arrancaba la ropa que acababa tirada por el suelo, Lukas no podía evitar que los gemidos escaparan de su boca junto a múltiples insultos, maldiciones y ruegos dirigidos al mayor, que no parecía escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que le decía. Finalmente se calló, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero consiguió contenerlas, no quería llorar delante de él; sin embargo cuando ambos estaban desnudos, le alejó de una patada en el pecho y se hechó hacia atrás, hasta chocar con el respaldo de madera de la cama.

—¡No! —Dijo asustado, viendo como Mathias volvía a cercarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero solo notó que le besaba en la comisura de los labios.

—Shh... Calla, todo está bien. —Susurró el danés, pasando las manos por sus piernas, hasta aferrarle de los muslos y atraerle hacia sí, ignorando sus protestas.

—No, para, por favor, no. —Murmuró, mientras arañaba levemente los brazos de Mathias, en un intento de que le dejara en paz, mientras éste le tumbaba lentamente en la cama. —¿M-Math?

Un movimiento rápido, y gritó de dolor, cerrando las manos con fuerza sobre la espalda del danés, enterrando las uñas con fuerza en su piel, no pudo contener las lágrimas más tiempo.

Momentos después, Mathias se dejaba caer en la cama junto a Lukas, que se encogió al instante de estar libre, dándole la espalda y tapándose con las mantas como si éstas fueran a protegerle. Ambos cansados, jadeantes, y el noruego escondido entre las sábanas de la cama llorando de la manera más silenciosa posible. La primera vez duele, sobretodo si no había sido delicado; pero una violación duele el doble, y más viniendo de una persona que conoces de toda la vida.

Mathias le observó. Estaba hecho un ovillo con una leve expresión de dolor en su rostro, aún jadeaba y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y lloraba, las lágrimas resbalaban desde sus ojos cerrados hasta la cama, mojando las mantas. Lukas se estremeció al notar que le besaba la frente pero no hizo nada más, normalizó su respiración y se quedó dormido casi sin darse cuenta.

Empezó a abrir los ojos cuando unos rayos de sol se colaron entre las cortinas, despertándolo. Se sintió algo adolorido al moverse, y durante unos segundos se sintió tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada... pero enseguida recordó lo sucedido. Miró hacia los lados, alarmado, le alivió no ver al danés allí pero no el hecho de no saber dónde estaba, se levantó rápidamente para recuperar su ropa pero esta había desaparecido, en su lugar había otras prendas en una silla, que supuso serían para él; le quedaban levemente grandes al ser del danés, pero no le importó, caminó descalzo por el pasillo lenta y silenciosamente, un agradable olor le llegaba desde la cocina y escuchaba sonidos desde abajo.

Bajó las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido, casi no se atrevía a respirar, al llegar abajo se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta de la cocina donde oía al danés, supuso que preparando algo de desayuno, pero no quería quedarse a comprobarlo: corrió el tramo que le separaba de la puerta, pasando rápidamente por delante de la cocina, y agarró el manillar de la puerta, bajándolo. Se quedó paralizado cuando la puerta no se abrió, dándose cuenta al momento de que Mathias había hechado la llave, no podía abrirla.

—¿Noru? —Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al escucharle detrás suya, girándose rápidamente para mirarle, con expresión aterrorizada. —¿Qué pasa? ¡Mira, he hecho tortitas! Que sé que te encanta como cocino. Oh... veo que te has puesto la ropa que te dejé, bien, ahora ven a desyaunar, ¿si ~? Has dormido demasiado, pero no quería despertarte, así que ya es un poco tarde. —Hablaba alegremente, manteniendo esa típica sonrisa en su rostro. Lukas se sintió confuso.

Pero algo le decía que hiciera caso y eso hizo, entró en la cocina sin quitarle la mirada de encima, se sintió avergonzado por tenerle miedo, pero tampoco era algo extraño después de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, Mathias parecía... él. Normal.

Se sentó en una silla, mirando a la nada con expresión ausente, manteniéndose tranquilo, pero no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escucharle a su lado.

—¿Te pasa algo, Nor? —Preguntó el danés, ladeando levemente la cabeza, puso un plato delante de él. —¡Venga, que no voy a comerte! Eso es lo que tienes que hacer tú con tus tortitas, venga. ~

Comió en completo silencio sin llegar a saborear la comida, simplemente actuaba de manera automática, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, intentaba comprender lo que ocurría, pero escapaba de su posibilidad poder entenderlo. Observó a Mathias dejar los platos en el fregadero tras terminar.

—Math. —Murmuró Lukas. —Voy a hacer una llamada.

Se levantó rápidamente y subió para encerrarse en el baño de arriba, sentándose sobre la taza del váter, marcando rápidamente el número en su telefono.

_Vamos, vamos, Emil, contesta..._

—¿Si? —Escuchó aquella voz al otro lado y frunció el ceño.

—Tú. Pásame con mi hermano, ahora.

Escuchó voces pero no entendió bien lo que decían, una especie de discusión y algunas protestas, hasta que finalmente escuchó a Emil al otro lado.

—¿Qué? —La voz parecía malhumorada, y al parecer no prestaba atención realmente al teléfono, porque soltaba grititos ahogados de vez en cuando y sonaban como golpes. —¡Xiang! ¡Intento hablar! Deja mi cuello en paz. —Emil apartó a Xiang, que no dejaba de molestar con sus besos y mordiscos, así uno no se puede concentrar en hablar por telégono. Le apartó de un manotazo, ignorando la queja que éste soltó.

—¡Emil!

—Si, si, perdona. Y si llamas para echarme la charla... No, no he ido a dormir a casa, y que conste que te he llamado para avisarte, pero no respondías. Culpa tuya. Oye, yo no pensaba responder a tu llamada, pero es que este idiota me ha quitado el teléfono. —Miró de reojo al hongkonés, que seguía molestando. Soltó una suave risa cuando le sopló en el oído. —A-así que chao, ¿si?

—Espera, no cuelges. —Escuchó silencio, al parecer esperando a que hablara. —Estoy en casa de Mathias, pero... es raro, te estoy hablando en serio, Emil, me ha... hm... se comporta de manera extraña.

—¿Y a mi que me cuentas? Pégale, suele funcionar.

—No, no. No entiendes lo que...

Pero un pitido largo le dio a entender que su encantador hermanito le había colgado. Maldició en voz baja, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con sus problemas como para preocuparse de lo que hacía y no hacía su hermano, ya le echaría la bronca por quedarse a no dormir en casa del pirómano.

Marcó un nuevo número. Esperó. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Natalia?

—¿Qué quieres? Espero que sea algo importante, me has despertado. Agh, el idiota de Yong no me ha dejado dormir.

Lukas empezó a cansarse de que la gente le dijera indirectamente que había estado teniendo sexo, como si le importara. Frunció el ceño y fue directo, al menos esperaba que ella no le colgara.

—Bueno, asegúrate de que no haya alguien cerca molestando. ¿Puedo hablar contigo sin que nadie lo escuche?

—Si, si, está durmiendo. —La muchacha bostezó, mirando de reojo al chico que dormía como un tronco a su lado. —¿Qué pasa?

—Esto no es una broma. Mathias... ya sabes quién es, ¿no?

—Si, ¿y qué?

—Está muy extraño. De repente ha empezado a comportarse como un psicópata acosador, hace... cosas sin mi consentimiento, cosas que NO debería hacer sin mi consentimiento, no pienso especificar a que me refiero, imagínatelo tú sola. Natalia... Me ha encerrado aquí, la puerta está cerrada y estoy seguro de que tiene las llaves, lo más raro es que ahora parece normal, solo que sigue raro... eh... algo así.

—Oh, Dios.

—¿Qué?

—Lukas, es evidente, claro que si. —El noruego se asustó un poco por la voz de psicópata que puso la chica. —¡Es un yandere!

—... ¿Qué?

—¡Si, si, un yandere! Míralo en internet. Eh... Yong me explica cosas raras, ¿vale? No es culpa mía saber esas cosas. Estoy segura de que es algo así, aunque es bastante raro, no sé. Tú... sé amable, Lukas, no intentes huir, haz que parezca que estás cómodo a su lado, aunque tengas que soportar cosas que no te gusten. ¡Pero no huyas! Puede ponerse agresivo, y te seguirá persiguiendo. Te dirá que te cases con él... cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate... una y otra vez. Si, algo así.

Lukas alzó una ceja. Natalia estaba como una puñetera cabra, así de claro. Pero al menos le había dado una especie de solución, más o menos.

—Eh... vale... ¿y cómo sabes eso?

—¿Mh? Pregúntaselo a mi hermano. Tú haz como que te gusta estar con él, si se confía tal vez puedas escaparte... o lo que sea. ¡Búscate la vida, genio!

Y le colgaron sin avisar por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos.

Se quedó pensando, dudando sobre si se le iba a dar bien fingir algo así. Suspiró y guardó su móvil, saliendo del baño, nada más salir se encontró con el danés a escasos pasos de él.

—¿Con quién hablabas?

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—¡Dímelo!

Lukas se sobresaltó y recordó lo que había dicho Natalia, por intentarlo no perdía nada.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa, la mejor que pudo dedicarle.

—He llamado a Emil, quería saber si estaba bien. —Dijo con tono amable, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo y consiguiendo actuar bien. Se acercó a Mathias, que volvió a sonreír tranquilamente, al parecer la cosa funcionaba. —Mathi... —Tiró suavemente de la corbata de Mathias, depositando un beso corto en los labios de éste, para sorpresa del danés, que apenas reaccionó. Se apartó enseguida, sonrojado, y le miró por debajo de las pestañas. —Jamás salí con Natalia, ¿sabes? Intentaba ponerte celoso, solo era eso...

No podía olvidar el sacar a la bielorrusa de ese asunto, tampoco quería que el danés fuera a matarla por un ataque de esquizofrenia de esos que le estaban dando, o algo.

—Noru, te quiero.

Lukas le miró en silencio unos segundos, deseando que sus palabras a continuación salieran auténticas, rezando interiormente porque se lo tragara. Mentiría. Pero realmente le había querido, realmente lo hizo, cuando era solo el torpe, ruidoso, molesto y cariñoso Mathias. No cuando le violaba. Pero si quedándose con él protegía a cualquier persona que pudiera despertar sus celos, lo haría, al menos podía sacrificarse por algo que era bueno.

—Yo también te quiero.

**N/A:**

Pues... eso. (?) No pude resistir meter randomente CorBela.


End file.
